World Gone to Hell (TWDG Story)
by ChloeChan33
Summary: Nobody is safe anymore,not with undead,flesh-eating zombies roaming the Earth. People gone crazy,people gone and killed themselves, people believing there is no hope. But even in a world gone to hell, maybe there is something worth living for.


**okay,before i start,i am gonna quickly explain the new character that will be introduced right now:**

 **Name:Chloe Gail**

 **age:17**

 **Looks: Blonde hair,most of it on left side of head covering her shoulder,grey tank top,dark purple jacket, blue jeans and belt, converse shoes, green amulet around neck,blue eyes, pale skin**

 **Family:Krissy(mom),Rylan(Dad), Adam(20 years old), Melissa(10 years old)**

 **Personality:Tsundere,hot-headed,sensitive,independant,extrovert,brave**

 **Weapon:Sharp edged cleaver**

*Please note the story isn't ONLY about Chloe,there are other characters and I may allow your OC to be included as story may be slightly changed,some characters are alive that died in the actual :just a fanfic*

"Oh hey the little kitty came calling" a kid knocked my locker shut.

"leave me alone Ashton" i growled. I moved his hand to grab my textbooks to do my homework tonight.

"awe are you still mad Patrick cheated on you?" I slammed my locker shut and turned from him proceeded to follow me.

"what? You not gonna talk because of that?What did you expect? You were so eager to date a guy like to take things slow, unlike me"

i assumed he winked from the silence following his statement.I ignored him and continued walking home,i turned on the curb and I sighed in relief as he crossed the street.I sped up my pace to get home last thing I wanted was to get yelled at for being late.I took a right turn and walked up the steps,taking out my keys and opening the door. Mom was in the kitchen preparing dinner and dad was in the living room teaching something to Melissa,my baby sister,she had been homeschooled. I on the other hand went to a public school, and Adam went to a private school,him being the "successful big brother" in the family. I hung up my jacket and took my backpack upstairs,i got up two steps until Melissa looked in my direction.

"Hi Chloe!" She looked at me smiling as well.I grinned at them, how could I not? Dad was about to say something until mom cut in.

"Where's your brother?"

I groaned was all she cared about. 'Is Adam home?' 'Why isn't Adam with you?' Adam Adam Adam...it was obvious he was her favorite. Dad refused to speak who he loved most, which i liked.

"i don't know, he said he had a final today so he told me not to pick him up." I replied. I walked into the kitchen setting my backpack down.

"Oh. Well it would have been better if you called me,like Adam does when you have those stupid practices" she scoffed.

"Mom. Band is not stupid, you don't have a problem with Adam acting in plays."

"Chloe,music will never get you anywhere, don't be ridiculous"

"Now Krissy, I think Chloe deserves her own time" my dad defended.

"She spends her time with those "kids". Katie is unprofessional and violent, Marge is too shy to speak, and then those two boys, Darren and Cameron."

"Mom! They like me for who I am-"

"speaking of, you look trashy and bland, go change your clothes into something like a skirt or something, and put on some makeup, also go straighten ypur hair, you look like a farmgirl."

"NO!"

i yelled it out before even realizing I said it.I was at a loss of control for my emotions. And I kept fighting back.

"I AM TIRED OF YOU TRYING TO TURN ME INTO YOU! I WANNA DO WHAT I WANT AND YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND IT! I AM JUST SOME DOLL TO YOU!"

"Chloe Malina Gail!" My mom exclaimed. I grabbed my bag and turned to the stairs after saying a simple phrase,

"I wish you were dead."

I slammed the door of my room my backpack,I tossed out my books,emptying my bag. I stood up, grabbed my earbuds and threw them in. I grabbed my watch and put it on, along with a green amulet I kept in a locked drawer. I grabbed the picture of my family,all smiling.I took it out of the frame and ripping off an edge where my mother was,the picture now only containing my dad and siblings. I took out a bin from under my bed and dumped it in my backpack. The bin contained lots of food i kept from my family. I tossed the textbooks back in. I might need them maybe...just in case. I waited an hour in my room before unlocking my door and peering out to see if my family was gone. I snuck downstairs to see My family sitting in the living room watching tv. I quietly opened the fridge to take a few water bottles.

"Where are you going?"

mom.

"None of your business." I talked back. She stood up and walked to the kitchen. I zipped my backpack closed and walked backwards.

"yes it is. You are a little spoiled brat." My eyes darted towards a lone steak knife sitting on the counter, moms hand barely touching it.

"mom..." i started saying before she gripped the knife. My dad jumped up.

"whoa!" He went to grab the knife but my mom kept it away from him.

"daddy?" Melissa looked and Adam was in shock. My parents started wrestling for the knife, for once in my life, i was scared. I backed away . Aaron put his hands over melissa so she couldn't see,

"Adam! Do something!" I yelled before mom shoved the knife into his stomach, the knife dropped and dad landed with a thud.

"DAD!" Adam and I yelled in unison. I ran to dad pushing mom away. Adam tried keeping Melissa away but she freed herself from him and ran to dad.

"Dad?" She nudged him, just stood there shocked. I stood up and grabbed melissa,looking at mom.

"you...killed him" i snarled.I backed away to adam and mom slowly walked towards us.

"You have to understand...I didn't mean..." she stood near dad's corpse, but what was weird was...he was twitching.

"uh why is dad..." Melissa spoke before mom let out a cry. I screamed as Dad sank his teeth into Moms leg. Mom fell over and dad-or whatever it was, started climbing on her and ripping off her flesh, her screams faded slowly notifying she was dead.

Melissa backed away to a window, before something smashed through it and grabbed a hold of her.

"MELISSA!" I screamed but i noticed this wasn't a normal stranger. It had rotting smells to it, its eyes were white, and the teeth were bloody. It ripped off a chunk of Melissa shoulder, her screams ear-piercing.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She cried and i walked hand was resting on a cleaver and I grabbed it. I looked up.

"Adam what do we-" he grabbed a lamp post and beat the creature that held melissa in the head.

"Meet up with your friends! Go to the cabin. I know its far but you'll be safe. I'll meet you there!" He yelled. I nodded, grabbing my bag and cleaver and running out the back door. I nearly fainted when I looked at the sight in front of me.

There were those creatures tearing flesh off of my neighbours and friends.


End file.
